battleworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Nemesis Prime
"I am Nemesis, Nemesis...Prime and I far more than Optimus ever was. Where he was that last of the Primes I am the first of a new breed!" Nemesis, introducing himself. A dark twisted version of Optimus, Nemesis is seemingly just as strong but bearing more dangerous weapons. While a mystery, what is known is that Nemesis does not have a spark... Personality Nemesis is a raving madmen, worse he is an intellectual madman, not only does he seem to know a great deal about robotics, but he has some knowledge about Cybertronian anatomy. He is now keen to learn about their bio-chemistry. He also seems to have a great deal of knowledge about the mind and also desires to study sparks (via dissection). Nemesis is also a scientist, desiring nothing better than to experiment and collect information to improve his creations/technology. He is easily excitable and easily offended if someone questions his work. His also known to gloat. History Nemesis was born somewhere in the dark recesses of unknown space. In the place where Optimus' body ended up after his fight with Dr. Loboto. What ever his origins he knows little about Cybertronian history, but a great deal about their anatomy. Spoiler Warning Nemesis is actually Dr. Loboto, having barely survived his battle with Prime, the two were sent to the far reaches of space by the explosion of Dimensional Energy. To survive Loboto removed the Matrix of Leadership (He didn't find Prime Spark) and surgically placed his brain within it, taking the place of a spark. To power his new body he turned to Star Light Conversion to generate a dark mystical power known as Amalgomous energy. Since then he has begun experimenting with robots and robotic life forms, waiting for the day when his master would retrieve him. Spoiler Warning In his desire to learn more about robotic lifeforms, Nemesis has begun to experiment in his lab, creating robotic creations that he has allowed to spread all over the galaxy. Weapons, Abilities and Armaments * Plasma Cannon: His hand can transform into a plasma cannon, at full power it is able to partially melt the hull plating of a star ship. Its rounds are tainted with Amalgomous Energy, poisoning anything they hit. * Gatling Gun: Emerging out of his bracer, these fire shells of deplete uranium giving them highly destructive capabilities. * Amalgomous Blades: Similar to Optimus' Energon Blades, but these blades also cause symptoms similar to poisoning to any robotic life form they cut. When the target has died from it Nemesis is able to control them like zombies. * Star Light Converters: A mystic source of energy, it involves absorbing star light to convert into energy. In this case Amalgomous Energy. In his case the unfold like Unicron like wings from his back. Trivia * Nemesis photos are from deviantart users Goddessmechanics pictures for a Shattered Glass Optimus Prime. * Nemesis is similar to Doctor Loboto, while he was obsessed with brains, Nemesis seems obsessed with Sparks. * Nemesis does not have the ability to transform. * While based of the character of the same name from the Transformers Franchise, in-universe his name was chosen because he is the result of a battle between two Nemesis. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains